Hulstria
Nation Information Hulstria is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 123 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hulstria work diligently to produce Fish and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Hulstria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Hulstria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hulstria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hulstria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Hulstria will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Geography & Climate Hulstria is located along the South China Sea. The central area of Hulstria is located at a harbor. The land of the nation varies from hilly to mountainous, with steep slopes in some areas. A large amount of the nation's land is developed and the remainder is either used for farming or are nature reserves/country parks. A major issue in Hulstrian politics is the environment, which is largely affected by the huge urban capital of Hong Kong. The climate of Hulstria is in the humid subtropical zone. Summers are hot and humid with occasional showers and thunderstorms. Typhoons are sometimes a threat in the summer and can cause mudslides and flooding. Winter starts sunny, but becomes cloudy by February. Occasional cold fronts from the north bring in cool winds during this season. Spring and fall are mostly sunny and dry, and considered to be the most pleasant seasons. The highest temperature recorded in the capital was 97°F and the lowest was 32°F. History Hulstria was founded on November 9, 2008 by Christopher Allen. Two days after its founding, the nation joined the United Socialist Alliance. The nation remained in the USA until December 17, 2008 to join The German Empire. After joining TGE, German became a recognized, but not official, language by the Hulstrian government. The entrance into TGE also led to the beginning of Hulstria's participation in technological deals with larger nations in the alliance. Hulstria has taken part in numerous deals, the last being February 3, 2009. Hulstria's history between December 2008 and February 2009 was relatively quiet with very little happening. Government & Politics Hulstria is a federal republic. It is currently comprised of three provinces, which are further divided into prefectures. Each province is led by a Governor and has a local unicameral congress. Hulstria's Head of State and Government is the President of Hulstria, currently Christopher Allen. The legislative branch of Hulstria is headed by the unicameral Hulstrian Congress; its single house being the Senate. The judicial branch is led by the Supreme Court of Hulstria, which has a Chief Justice and six Associate Justices. Some refer to Hulstria as an authoritarian republic do to its current lack of Presidential elections; though elections for all other offices occur. The President appoints a cabinet, which is approved by the Senate, and each of those appointed lead a government department; currently there are thirteen. Cabinet Departments * Department of State * Department of the Treasury * Department of National Defense * Department of Justice * Department of the Interior * Department of Agriculture * Department of Commerce & Labor * Department of Health & Human Services * Department of Education & Culture * Department of Housing & Urban-Rural Construction * Department of Science & Technology * Department of Energy * Department of Transportation Administrative Divisions The Federal Republic is comprised of three provinces: * Guangdong * Hong Kong * Macao Political Parties Political Parties with Representation Demographics Ethnicity * Hulstrian-Asian: 59% * Hulstrian-Caucasian: 41% Language The official languages of Hulstria are English and Chinese. There is one nationally recognized languages, which is German. Religion * Taoic Religion: 50% * Christianity: 38% * Atheism/Agnosticism: 10% * Other: 2% Hulstrian Holidays External links * Hulstrian National Factbook * The German Empire Category:Nations Category:Hulstria Category:Blue team Category:English-speaking nations Category:Deleted nations